First time on a desk
by SexyVixen28
Summary: Hermione is having trouble with Ron and is punished for something that she didn't even do. but will she like the scolding from a certain sexy werewolf professor and what happens after said scolding. contains a breach of student teacher relationship rules on a desk. if you don't like sexual scenes then don't read.


_**hey guys so this is my first attempt at Lupin and Hermione. I hope that you enjoy**_

I woke up from another hot dream about a certain werewolf slash professor. I had been dreaming of him a lot lately, dirty, steamy dreams that left me wet and needing release. But I had to wait until the evening because I had head girl duties to do.

My hand unconsciously travelled down my stomach as I ran through the dream in my head. He was slamming into me against the wall. We were both still fully clothed and were skipping lunch. He was biting my neck, marking me as his. I couldn't even describe the how erotic the dream was.

I immediately snapped out of it when my hand dipped under the waist band of my panties. I couldn't do this right now, I would get myself worked up enough during my DADA lesson which happened to be the first lesson just after breakfast.

I threw the covers off and jumped out of bed, trying to pry my thoughts away from the disturbingly sexy professor.

My thoughts instead went to Ron. When we had sex he was only concerned about getting himself off. Plus he had basically no idea about how to please a woman, he just really fumbled though it every time. On the rare occasion that he tried to get my off on his hand he just really shoved his fingers into me and wiggled them around, sometimes I was even dry when he did this and it hurt a lot. And when he would use his mouth it just felt uncomfortable, he would lick me like I was an ice cream cone. The idiot.

I tried to break up with him two days ago but he didn't seem to understand that I didn't want to be with him anymore. The next time we met he simply pulled me onto his lap and shoved his tongue down my throat.

That recollection helped to ease the tightening coil that was loading itself up in my abdomen.

But as I looked myself in the mirror as I tamed my hair with some sleekeazy potion, I noticed how much I had changed since the war. This was my final year and I was determined to go with a bang and prove to everyone that I could be more than just the just know-it-all bookworm. So I put aside my pride and asked Ginny for help. She had done a good job too, my hair was now sleek curls that fell down my back, my clothing was a lot more complimenting than I liked but I did grant the redhead full control over my image for this year.

I had noticed that other people had noticed as well, for example more boys started talking to me and gave me lingering glances when they thought that I wasn't paying attention and the girls gave me evil glares but didn't say anything to my face because I was head girl. I didn't really care, I just laughed silently in my head about how obsessed most of the population was about looks.

I walked out of my room and into the prefect lounge, Draco was sitting there already, he had been made head boy.

He hadn't heard me yet as I looked down over the wall and saw him making out with his boyfriend. Yeah you heard me right folks, a month after the war, he had been cleared of all charges and was free to enter back into wizarding society. He then came out of the closet and announced that he was gay and started to pursue the main object of his affection. It took a good two months to convince the second party but now they were inseparable.

And that certain object of affection was straddling the blonde's lap and they were snogging senseless. The Slytherin prince and the boy-who-lived have been together for three weeks now and they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

I cleared my throat hoping to get their attention. I watched as Harry fell backwards to narrowly miss the floor by being caught by Draco's arms. He caught the dark haired boy and set him back on his lap.

Draco and Harry looked at me and I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry?" I meekly said.

"Na it's ok Mione." Draco flashed me one of his killer smiles. We had called a truce and actually became good friends.

Harry looked so embarrassed that he had been caught during a heated make out session that was probably going to lead to other things.

"Shall we go to breakfast then?" I broke the silence. They both laughed at the small awkward moment and stood up.

"So, straight after breakfast we have DADA, Transfiguration then Herbology. Do you guys have your books?" Harry blushed again because yesterday he had forgotten his potions book and professor Snape went insane. It was actually quite funny.

"Yes." They both coursed.

We walked down to breakfast when we saw a certain unwanted red head that had sort of drifted out of our group slightly. You see when the war was over, Ron basked in the fame and praise that came from being in the golden trio. He started to hang around his fan clubs more often and the slags that threw themselves at him. What really did it was that he didn't agree with Harry and Draco's relationship, he would sneer whenever the Slytherin's name was brought up and would walk away when he would kiss Harry or pull the green eyed boy onto his lap.

Draco and Harry both knew of my situation with Ron and tried to get him to turn around by kissing. The pompous idiot slowed down and cringed but still kept on coming. I hid behind the couple that were making loud noises trying to put the dumbass off.

He just walked around and grabbed my waist roughly and smashed his lips on mine.

I tried to push him off but he just couldn't take a hint. Eventually I was making angry noises and beating my fists against his chest but he held on tight and pried my lips open, I was so tempted to bite his tongue off but it was unnecessary. He took it as acceptance and pushed me against the wall hard.

I was screaming in the kiss and then I felt Ron being ripped off of me. I fell to my knees and gasped for breath. I spat the bad taste of the boy onto the stone floor. I looked up to meet the eyes of my savoir, expecting either Harry, Draco or both.

Instead I was met with the amber eyes of professor Lupin.

"Thank you." I whispered while staring into those amazing eyes of his.

"Are you alright Miss Granger?" he offered me his hand which I eagerly took. The warmth and size making me remember my dream and what he was doing with these hands then.

Harry and Draco rushed over to me and crushed me in a group hug.

"We were so worried about you, one second you're there then the next, you're not." The words rushed out of Draco's mouth.

"We could hear you but we couldn't figure out where you were." Harry said, slightly calmer than Draco.

I looked over to Professor Lupin hoping for an explanation as the two boys let me go.

He seemed to pick up on my confusion and said, "It seems that Mr Weasley cast a disillusionment charm." He was holding Ron by his collar.

"I was only messing around Mione." He said lazily.

"When are you going to get it through your thick head that we are no longer together and you can't do things like that to me now." I yelled as I glared at him.

"Whatever you say babe." He winked at me, professor Lupin just shoved him away with an angry expression on his face.

"Asshole." I grumbled under my breath.

"Come on Mione, let's go to breakfast." Harry nudged me with his elbow.

"Ok Harry, and thank you again professor." He just nodded and walked off. I looped my arms through Harry's and Draco's.

I was trying my best to control the thoughts of professor Lupin's hands doing dirty things to the rest of my body. Wetness pooled between my thighs.

We entered the great hall and made our way over to the Gryffindor table. When we got there Draco kissed Harry and then left to go to his own table. They were the sweetest couple in the whole school.

Harry and I sat down next to Ginny who was talking to Neville about some extra lessons in Herbology. But I knew that it was just an excuse to spend more time with him. Neville had matured nicely since the war and was now a huge catch with the girls. I knew that for a fact though that he had fancied Ginny ever since the Yule ball. It was cute really, he had never had the nerve to ask her out though.

Ron had picked a seat that was about eight people down from us and was openly flirting with Lavender Brown.

That guy makes me sick.

I just picked at my egg and bacon breakfast muffin. This morning's events replaying in my head over and over again.

Eventually it was time to head to class. We met up with Draco and walked to my favourite lesson.

I have managed to keep up my grade while staring at the professor the whole time, not listening to a thing that he says. The trick is to catch up the lesson after classes, I would go over the pages that he talked about through the lesson. But sometimes he caught me staring, a small smirk would tug at the corners of his pleasurable looking lips and hold my gaze for a moment before continuing with the class.

Today was no different; once the three of us were seated in your usual spots and the professor had walked in I was in complete dreamland, imagining all the things that I wanted him to do with me.

I watched the way that his hands moved and how graceful he was when he moved around in front of the classroom.

Then suddenly a howl came from one of the girls in front of me. My eyes snapped to her, it was none other than Lavender and soon most of the girls were howling along with her. They all kept on looking at me, waiting to see my reaction. I felt my face heat up.

This is why is don't have many friends that are female. They are complete bitches.

Professor Lupin's hand slammed down on his desk hard scarring them into silence.

"Miss Granger, stay behind after class." He ordered. I glued my eyes to my book for the rest of the lesson.

I was frightened for the end of the lesson and it came far too quickly. Dread sat in the bottom of my stomach like a stone.

As the rest of the students filed out of the room, the fear grew.

Draco and Harry gave my arm a reassuring squeeze each then left. Ron winked at me as he passed by with Lavender hanging on his arm who gave me an evil gin.

The door shut closed after the last student.

I walked gingerly up to the front of the classroom, never taking my eyes of the floor.

"Kindly follow me to my office." Not waiting for an answer he spun on his heel and walked up the steps. My stomach fell the further I went up.

I didn't do anything though, I don't understand why I'm getting into trouble. I cursed the girls.

When I reached the top and entered the room I found that the professor was leaning against his desk with his head bowed.

I stayed silent, I wasn't used to getting into trouble with teachers and it scared the shit out of me right now. I hated that my favourite professor was having to punish me for something that I didn't even do.

"Would you like to tell me about what happened earlier Miss Granger?"He looked up and I slowly met his fierce gaze.

"I-i... I don't know anything about what happened earlier sir." He pushed himself off the desk and slowly walked closer. My heart beat started to speed up.

"Don't lie to me, I saw that every girl looked to you as if waiting for your approval, now don't tell me that you don't know anything. What did you have to do with it? Tell me now." He growled.

"They weren't looking for my approval sir, they were looking for my reaction." I said softly and looked back down to the floor.

He was so close to me, I could smell his scent, it smelt like the forest and something definitely masculine and dominant. Just his smell was turning me on.

He tipped her head back up with one of his long, strong index fingers so that she was looking me in the eye.

"Then tell me why they were looking to see your reaction?" my voice firm and strong. I could smell her arousal and that made my pants feel uncomfortable suddenly.

"Uh well yesterday I went to visit Ginny in the Gryffindor tower and there were a group of girls already sitting there. They were talking about things... things that we indecent." She stopped talking.

"What kind of things Miss Granger?" I wasn't going to let her get out of telling me.

"Things that involved you tearing their clothes off and taking them. They said that you being a werewolf only made them want you more." She was beet red. It was kind of cute.

"And why is this relevant?" I was honestly flattered but I knew what the senior girls said, I was a werewolf after all.

"I told them to shut their mouths and have some respect for a teacher." She whispered.

"Well that was pretty noble of you." I was surprised but then again this was Hermione Granger and would always defend someone that was in need.

"Thanks." I still didn't move away from her.

"There is something else I would like to speak to you about. Your grades in my class are fine but it seems that your attention is lacking. Why is that?" the smell of her that was coming from between her legs was becoming unbearable.

"Uh, I guess I have just been distracted lately." She simply said.

"I asked the other teachers about it and they said that you are riveted to your teachers when they are lecturing as always. No day dreaming for being unfocused." She tried to take a step back but hit the wall. Now she was trapped, good.

"I uh, I don't really know sir."

"I told you not to lie to me, Miss Granger." I growled.

She shivered. She was shifting her legs together. She was obviously enjoying this time with me. I was going to tease her a little bit.

"Would you like to know a secret Miss granger?" she nodded probably trying to avoid the question.

"You see, in third year, when I was teaching and that unfortunate accident happened, you saved Mister Potter by calling to the wolf. But I don't think that you understood the consequences of those actions." I paused and looked her in the eye. She looked like a full grown woman, a horny, sexy woman that I wanted to strip and pound into right this very second. "The wolf heard a female call, and heard a mate. You see he never really approved of Dora, but he approved of you. Now all he does now is show me how much he wants to fuck you, right where you are standing. That's the only thing that he has thought about ever since that night. Do you know how that makes me act?" I raised an eye brow. She shook her head once. "Since the wolf is a part of me, I want what it wants, and it wants you." Our bodies were so close together I could feel her rapid heartbeat beneath those full, perky breasts. "Now tell me, what has been distracting you during my classes Miss Granger?" I whispered in her ear.

"Day dreams."

"Of what Miss Granger?" I nipped her ear gently. She gasped, her chest heaving, pushing those inviting breasts against my chest.

"Of you fucking me senseless." She moaned. I was hard as steel and I pushed it against her, letting her know how aroused I was by this whole thing.

She hissed rocked her body against mine.

"Well that won't do Miss Granger, we can't have you unfocused during vital class time now can we."

"No professor." she breathed.

"We are just going to have to fix this little problem now won't we?" I gripped her hips and ground them against my hardness.

"Definitely sir." She dropped her bag and wound her arms around my neck.

I picked her up and walked over to my desk, laying her down and taking a moment to look at her. She was biting on her bottom lip, what I wanted to do with those lips. Her eye lids were hooded half way. Her eyes glazed with lust.

I locked and warded the door the put a silencing charm on the room.

"Tell me miss granger, what exactly do you want?" I ran my hand up her thigh, passing the hem of her skirt going down just as I touched the hem of her under underwear. She groaned when I did this.

She whined and tried to thrust her pelvis against my hand just before it ran down.

"Words, Miss Granger." This time when I ran my hand up her thigh, just before I pulled it down, I brushed my fingers over the crotch of what seemed to feel like lace underwear. She was so wet. It was running down her thighs. She moaned and tried to thrust against my hand again but I pulled it back and off her leg.

She looked up at me angrily. I smirked at her.

"I want you to fuck me right on your desk professor." She stressed out my title.

I growled as I loomed over her. "As you wish Miss Granger." It was my turn to put stress on her title.

She smiled coyly at me and pulled me by my shirt towards her. I crashed my lips against hers and savoured the feeling of her plump rosy lips against mine. My hands explored her, running down her side sliding gently on the underside of her breast, down her torso, over her hip and down her leg.

I bunched her skirt up as my hand ran back up her body, pulling her outer robes off, her tie not far behind. I began undoing her buttons but gave up because it wasn't going fast enough. I ripped open the shirt, buttons flying everywhere. I pulled back slightly to pull off her shirt.

I pushed his robes off and pulled off his tie.

I undid his buttons, pushing the little pieces of plastic through their slits and then moving onto the next one.

By the time that I had his shirt off, he was undoing my skirt and massaging my left breast.

I raised my hips into the air so that he could pull the piece of restricting material off and down my legs.

I lay there as he looked at me. His eyes devouring my flesh, I took a second to notice how toned he was, his muscular chest, painted with scars. I reached up my hand and traced one that was still slightly pink and that run drown from the hollow of his neck and ended under his right peck.

The slickness between my thighs had probably spilled onto his desk.

Then he was back on me, he snuck his tongue into my mouth and dominated me. God and how I loved it.

His one hand was massaging my other breast now and his other made its way closer to my panties painfully slow.

My hands locked around his strong neck, trying to pull him closer. My senses were on fire.

His hand had finally reached the purple lace and was stroking my dripping core with his middle finger. I pushed my hips so try and create more friction.

He darkly chuckled as he kissed along my jaw line and down my neck until he found my pulse point.

I moaned as he sucked and nibbled the skin.

The things this man was doing to me was insane.

He unclasped my bra like a pro and threw it somewhere. I arched my back as his fingers ran over my breasts lightly.

"Stop teasing me." I breathed.

He just smirked. "As you wish Miss Granger."

He skimmed his lips downward until they latched on one of my breasts. He swirled his tongue around the nipple and then bit down. I yelped but it felt amazing. He tugged at the now very erect nipple and his hand massaged my other breast while his other hand was stroking the insides of my core. God it never felt this good with Ron. His palm was working my clit slowly which I wasn't happy about, so I rode his hand faster. He chuckled but let me have my fun.

Suddenly he pulled away completely. I was so afraid that he was going to reject me. But when I saw the lust filled look on his face I immediately felt relieved.

He unzipped his pants and fished his hard cock out. It was a jaw dropping nine inches and mouth wateringly thick. I don't know how the hell it was going to fit in me.

He held it in his hand and slowly stroked it. I wanted so badly to lick it. Oh god how I needed to taste it.

"Come here and get on your knees." He sat in his chair and watched as I slowly got up from the desk and kneeled in front of him. "Now put those pretty little lips to good use." I moaned as I felt the weight in my hand.

I lowered my head and flicked my tongue over the slit. I could taste the pre cum. I wanted more. I slipped his head between my lips and swirled my tongue around it. I heard him growl, he took my head with both hands and pushed my head further down. I took his whole length, having to deep throat his shaft.

He pulled my head up until just the head was between my lips and then he started to pump, repeating the action. Speeding up and pushing my head down harder. But hell if I minded, this was so much fun.

I sucked him while he face fucked me. I felt his cock swell then he pulled it right out f my mouth. I whined. I wanted to taste him.

"Not yet, but soon." He was breathing quickly and covered in a slight sheen of sweat.

I picked me up and lay me down on the table again. He kissed him way down from my neck pausing only to lick each nipple then he went down my abdomen and stopped when he was positioned right in front of my core.

He pushed the material of my panties to the side and licked from my entrance to my clit. He went down the pushed his tongue inside of me. I gasped and pushed myself harder against his face as he sucked and probed me. He moved up to nibble at my clit. He then moved his lips to the inside of my thighs and kissed the skin.

I mewled in protest.

He just gave me a dark laugh and moved up my body, he kissed me hard, letting me taste myself for the first time.

He pulled back and pushed his fingers into my mouth slowly. I sucked his fingers clean, biting softly at his rough skin.

He took his fingers out of my mouth stood up straight. He looked so dangerous and I ached to feel him inside me.

"Please professor." My voice was ragged.

He smirked at me then lined his rock hard member in front of my entrance.

Without warming he slammed into me causing me to scream. He was relentless as he pounded into me. He was so big. I don't know how I haven't split in half yet.

I met his thrusts half way, my hands gripping the edge of the table.

He had a firm grip on my hips as he rammed.

"Ah, ah, ah. I'm gona cum!" I screamed as I screwed my eyes shut. I was on the edge. The tight coil in my abdomen about to release. And this time he didn't stop, he kept on going.

He rammed into me one last time and he exploded inside me. I felt so full, it was amazing. He pulled out of me, I could feel our combined juices leaking out between my legs. I was in true bliss. The afterglow of what just happened wrapped around me in a warm haze.

I opened my eyes and looked to my professor, he was sitting in his chair watching me. He looked satisfied and I was glad that I had been the one to make him feel like that. I just let my eyes flutter closed again and panted on his desk.

"I'm sure that Mcgonagall will understand that I had an urgent matter that I needed your help with attending to." He smiled a sly smile that I had never seen before.

"I don't doubt it professor." I got up off his desk and summoned the rest of my cloths along with the missing buttons.

I dressed then fixed my blouse.

I felt a pair of arm strong arms around me and I leant back.

He kissed my neck. "When can we do this again?" he whispered in my ear.

"Whenever you like professor." I breathed.

"How about tonight you come to my office to help me with a research project that I'm doing on the sexual relationship between a werewolf and its mate?" his husky voice made me shiver.

"Will there be some practical work involved?" I pushed my butt into his crotch.

He growled in my ear.

"Continuous practical work will be required." He gripped my hip and grinded against me.

"Good." I moved away from his arms and gave him a mischievous smile as I picked up my bag.

He went back to his desk and took out a piece of parchment to write down an excuse for me.

He handed it to me. I plucked it from his fingers and gave him a quick kiss before leaving his classroom.

This year was going to be fun after all.

_**so what did you think? I tried writing t then I read over it and thought against it so I rewrote it. I hope that you will review because it will help with future stories.**_

_**me out**_


End file.
